Max Payne: Valkyr
Max Payne Valkyr I was done finishing my report. I got up and went out with my partner Officer Powel. When we got there he held out a game called Max Payne, he said that the already beat it and it was not fun anymore so I could have it. I took it off him and I went home to play it. A few days later I finished it and I wanted to get some mods for it, I went onto a mod site and downloaded a mod called Valkyr. I played it, here's what I remember from the story. It showed a man named John and he was running down a corridor of blood. Their were pictures of junkies and dead bodies. When I got to the end of the corridor it showed a baby, it was killed. I ran in the room and pulled out a gun from a cupboard. I ran into the bed room and it showed a woman dead on the bed. She looked like Max's Wife and her eyes were black. She was naked and then she got up. John shot at her, but she leaked black blood. John fell down and the wife and 3 Max Payne's surronded John. The first had no eyes his face was mutilated. The second had a knife and carved a smile through his face. The Third one was covered in shadows. The game ended and it turned off. I deleted the mod and I went to bed. I had a nightmare, but I knew it was my imagination. Chapter Two: ThE FlEsH oF fAlLeN aNgEls... Nothing happened since then, until January 15th. I was ordered to a briefing on a murder of a girl. I arrived on the scene and I found the body, the girl was naked and she a V carved into her torso. It was putrid, but I needed to find out what happened. Her purse was near the body, I took a look in and found a packet of VD. I knew what was going on and I told Officer Powel about the game and the bodies. He laughed and said it was just a coincidence, I sighed and just drank my coffee. No bodies started until a few months later. It was July 25, I was told that another body was found. It looked like the second one, it had a smile drawn through the face with a knife. I found another syringe and "Political Piggy" and "I am the devil, and I am doing the devil's work." was written on the walls. I decided to tell Powel about the connections and he still didn't believe me, I was still angry. Then on August 8th, I was told to make me report on the murders. It went something like this. VD Murder Report: August 8th 2012 On January 15th I was ordered to arrive to a murder scene to investigate on it. I found a connection between the murders and a game. I know this sounds very UN-realistic, but it did happen. Me and Officer Mike Powel were to investigate all 2 murders. Most of them occur on special dates. Like January 15th which was the murder of Elizabeth Short. On July 25th was the murder of Hinman, The unsub is very keen on dates of murders, but the uncanny part is the Valkyr that is on the crime scene... I went home after my report, Powel offered me the ride. I got out and went in, I used the computer and then went up to bed, I fell asleep. Before long someone entered the room. He looked down on me with his smile and grabbed a needle, he stabbed it into me. I tried to resist, but I started to feel sick. I then puked and I looked up at the man, he said "I am the devil, and I must do the devil's work..." I reached for my gun and shot him in the head. I turned on the light and I called the police. They arrived and they identified the murderer as the developer of the mod. I was on the ambulance seat, the body was carried onto the back of the ambulance. I got off and I saw something, the man was holding a needle and he was smiling. He then winked at me...The murders haven't continued since...At least I hope not. I stood in shock as the developer of the game winked at me, I stood frozen. I shuck it off and told Officer Powel what happened. After that I was ready to go back to work. Nothing new happened, one day we got a homicide call on the radio. I drove there as fast as I could to see it. The Coroner Lionel Jones told me that the victim OD'd on a drug. I stood confused for a minute, and then I asked what the drug was. He pulled out a syringe with green liquid inside. My heart rate sped up, the VD Murders are back. I told Powel about it, but he said that the developer was DOA to the hospital. I shook my head and said "Bullshit, this is Valkyr. And he was the one with the same MO." Powel looked at me silently before saying "Copycat..." I knew what he said, and I knew that his theory was possible. I got into car, and drove to the local mortuary. When we got there we found the body of the developer, he still had a grin under those remnants of ash and bone. I walked outside disappointed, I walked into the car. I then started the car and we drove to the Police Station. Chapter Three: A RevelationEdit I drove for a few minutes before seeing something that changed the investigation upside down. I breaked and ran into the field. A body of a dead man, his head was green from the Valkyr. Powel looked around while I stood looking at the body. A syringe was stuck in his jugular. Powel came behind me and pistol-whipped me. Powel shook his head and said "You should of just listened, it was all a coincidence." I was on the ground looking as Powel was talking. Then Powel tore his face off to reveal the developer. Powel was the killer all this time. The Developer walked in front of me and kicked me down a hill. I fell for a minute, giving him time to escape. When I got up, he was gone. I slowly walked to the car holding my stomach. I got into the car and continued on driving. I got to the police station, and something happened. Chapter Four: MiRrOrS aRe MoRe FuN ThAn TeLeViSiOn...Edit Another victim from the murders. This time it was gruesome, the torso was cut in half. The woman was strangled with her own bowels, she had lacerations on her legs and arms. V was carved into her forehead, I shook it off again and I knew who killed her. I decided that I would have to go back and play Valkyr. I went back and downloaded it. After that I played again, but John had his gun. I walked into the room and saw the wife. She got up and I ran down the bloody corridor. I shot at her to slow her down, but she did not slow down. I ran to the wall and it was done. She looked at me for a few seconds before trying to attack me. I dodged and shot her in the back of the head. The game then said "MiRrOrS aRe MoRe FuN ThAn TeLeViSiOn..." The game then showed a bathroom where John was going the toilet. He looked in the mirror to see a Pink Flamingo, the Flamingo said "ShE dIeD hEr HeAr ReD." The shower filled up with blood, John walked out and orderlies tackled him. He was on a chair and a doctor said "You have a tumor in your brain, that's what is making you mad!" The doctor grabbed a drill and put it up to John. John got off the chair and reversed the drill onto the doctor. He leaked black blood like Max's Wife. Then the game stopped, and it turned off. It then showed some co-ordinates of a field. I went there and I found a note saying "MiRrOrS aRe MoRe FuN ThAn TeLeViSiOn." I looked behind me and I saw The developer, he was pale. He had a syringe through his neck and and had cuts on his face and torso. He tried to attack me, but I dodged and shot him in the head again, but I couldn't stop. I kept shooting him to make sure that he was dead. The Police arrived and I was interviewed by a Officer. I then heard a telephone box ringing. I walked over to the box and picked up the phone. "Hello?" The person on the other side said. I said "Yes?" Then the voice said "Is this John Mirra?" I stood shocked as to how he knew my name "Who are you?" The voice then said "Welcome to the next level." The Voice hung up. Category:Max Payne Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story